riding on brooms with boys
by harrys1andonlylovah
Summary: EVERSINCE she saw Harry Potter on his sexy Nimbus 2000 she could never resist a good guy with just the right broom...(totally OOC plz. r&r)
1. Default Chapter

There she was. Where was it? She knew that she was above the clouds on a broom. She felt free. She was grabbing someone's backside. Who was he? She had never felt more free in her life. She somehow trusted that with him, she wouldn't fall. She held on to him tighter and whispered, "I love you." He started to turn his head. She was anticipating… just a couple more inches and… almost there and….

"HERMIONE!" Hermione grumbled and opened her eyes. After a couple of minutes she began to recall her dream. She remembered his hair, what color was it? Oh yeah! It was… "HERMIONE!" she inwardly cursed her mother and yelled back,

"What the bloody hell do you want woman!"

"Get you tiny arse down here and eat these eggs, because I spent almost 5 minutes cooking em'!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever I'm comin'!"

She climbed lazily out of her bed and took a quick shower. When she was done she got on a pair of flare pants and a pink belly shirt. After which, she put on some makeup and a pair of Addidas.

That's when she remembered that she was in 7th year now and head girl. She needed to set an example for the younger ones. She looked in the mirror and felt proud. She had changed a LOT over the summer. She no longer had large beaver teeth, and her hair had been straightened and now it was shiny.

After a quick breakfast of eggs and (overcooked) bacon, and a goodbye kiss from her mother, her dad drove her to King's Cross station where he deposited her luggage and her at platform nine and three quarters, and he left after a goodbye kiss. As he walked away Hermione found herself staring at his retreating figure. Was it just her or was her dad becoming more distant? _He's probably just busy with work, _she thought, _being a dentist and all._ And she stepped into platform nine and three quarters.


	2. hogwarts express

On the train she began to look around for Harry & Ron. They had always shared the same train compartment. Then from behind she heard a faint shouting,

"HERMIONE"

She turned around to see Harry and Ron coming toward her, and she smiled. She was so happy to see them, they exchanged hugs and cheek kisses.

"Hey Mione," said Ron with some hesitation in his voice, "how was your summer?" he asked looking her up and down.

"Fantastic, yours?" she replied

"Gee Mione, you have changed quite a bit" said Harry noting her outfit.

"And so what, if you have a problem with it, out with it." She snapped at their alarmed looks, she relaxed her tone and said,

"Look I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately, let's just go sit down."

Just then she heard a loud voice booming over the train

"HERMIONE GRANGER, CALLING HERMIONE GRANGER!" yelled the voice

Hermione raised her hand and said "that's me why, is there a problem?"

A small boy approached her and Hermione looked at him in disbelief, this boy seemed way too small for that voice that he had.

"YOU ARE TO GO THREE CARS DOWN"

"And who said this"

"PROFFESOR MCGONAGALL"

"What for?" she asked, puzzled.

"HEAD BOY/GIRL COMPARTMENT"

Hermione squealed with delight, she had almost forgot. Now that she was Head Girl, she had certain privileges that others didn't. so she excused herself from Ron and Harry, and walked away with the boy unaware when Ron whispered to Harry

"That's not our mione" and sadly walked away.

The boy had lead Hermione to an elegant looking car with a chandelier at the top, the walls were decorated in warm brown colors, and she found herself wondering who the Head Boy would be. _He's probably smart, nice, clean cut, charming, and…_

"MALFOY?" she screeched, she couldn't believe it

"That's my name don't wear it out." He smirked.

She turned to the boy and said calmly, "Look, this guy has been my mortal enemy since I came to Hogwarts, I refuse to share a compartment with him" and with that she left them both standing there.

She looked around for Harry and Ron. When she found their compartment, she found them, accompanied by Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. Apparently there was no more room for her, and they were so into their discussion of the summer Quidditch games that they didn't even notice Hermione staring at them.

So with a heavy heart she walked back to the head Girl/Boy compartment and reluctantly sat herself across from Malfoy.

"So," he said, (obviously smirking) eyeing her up and down, resting his eyes boldly on her legs that were being outlined by the cut of the jeans, "How was your summer?"


	3. head compartment

"Wake up come on.." Hermione opened her eyes slowly and saw something palely blonde. It took her a few second to realize that she was staring at Malfoy's hair. She sat up and stretched.

Malfoy watched Hermione as she stretched, he found his eyes drawn to her, he couldn't think for a moment, just soak in her beauty. He found his eyes drawn to her breasts, when her robes stretched across her chest. She had definitely changed over summer. She was no longer a bushy haired, buck-toothed weirdo, but a very, VERY sexy mudblood.

_That's right,_ thought Malfoy_ nothing but a mudblood, with very big…_

When Hermione was done she looked at Draco, staring at her with his mouth half open, obviously lost in hi sown thoughts

"Draco, you there what are you staring at?" she asked

As if he had been snapped awake, Draco suddenly sat up quickly and said, "Nothing, nothing at all. There's nothing in here to stare at except a filthy little mudblood! And don't call me DRACO"

Hermione felt her anger rise on the inside but on the outside, she fought to keep calm and said in a calm voice

"That's right, nothing but me, a _mudblood._ Oh by the way, DRACO, you have a little drool coming out of the corner of your mouth. Right there…"

she pointed at his mouth and Malfoy immediately brought his finger to search for it, but found none, not a single drop. He stormed out of the head compartment cursing under his breath.

When Hermione arrived at the feast, she went to sit in between Harry and Ron. When the food started to appear, Hermione ate as much as she could, since she hadn't eaten since that mother of hers made that greasy food.

"Hiya Mione, how are you?" asked Ron

"Fine thanks, how are you? I'm sorry I missed sitting on the bus with you"

"Yeah," said Harry, "We missed you too"

_Yeah sure…_ thought Hermione but instead she said.

"Well the Head compartment was very nice."

"Oh really?" said Ron hotly, turning a shade of red, "Better than the seats that we have been sitting in for about six years huh?"

"Yes, actually it was" she said, matching his tone, then softening it she said,

"but actually I would have rather been with you two in those seats, than Head compartment with Malfoy"

Ron and Harry both seemed to have stopped breathing, Ron turned (if it was possible) into an even deeper shade of red and Harry's mouth hung open, little pieces of mashed potatoes dripping out of his mouth

"Oh didn't I tell you, Malfoy is head boy."

"No Mione, I'm afraid you skipped that part" said Harry, finally closing his mouth

"Well who cares? I'm starved, let's eat"

And with that she ate a notch faster.

After the feast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor common room. After a light recap on how their summer had been. (And discussing whether or not Harry had anymore nightmares about YOU-KNOW-WHO, which he didn't _thank GOD_ thought Hermione). Hermione walked up the stairs, to the girl's dormitory, expecting to see all of her luggage on a bed that was especially for her, however, that was not to be.

After thoroughly checking and rechecking all of the beds to make sure that she had been forgotten, she headed back down to the common room, to leave and go have a chat with professor McGonagall. When she reached the bottom, she was surprised to see Professor McGonagall there already, looking for her.

"Miss Granger you are to go immediately to the head girl and boy rooms, that's where you will sleep and your luggage has already been set up there."

Hermione was shocked, of course, why didn't she think of that, but head girl AND boy room, that had to mean…

"Professor, will I have to share a room with Malfoy?"

"yes miss Granger"

Harry and Ron both shared a look of mixture of fury, pity, and horror on their faces

"I was afraid of that" said Hermione.


End file.
